1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gearbox. It has particular, but not exclusive, application for use in a high-performance motor vehicle such as a sports car or a racing car.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
A conventional manual automotive gearbox has one particular disadvantage when applied to a vehicle from which maximum performance is to be extracted. It is necessary to remove engine torque from the input to the gearbox when the gear ratio is to be changed, typically by interrupting drive through a friction clutch. This results in the acceleration of the vehicle being interrupted during the period for which the clutch is open. In a conventional gearbox, it is necessary to remove torque from immediately before a currently-selected gear is disengaged until a new gear is selected.
The most common arrangement in general automotive use mounts a gear onto a hub using a bearing or bush arrangement. The hub is joined to the gear shaft through a splined or similar coupling. Mounted on the hub is a sliding ring system which can slide on the hub to engage a gear in order to couple that gear to the hub for rotation, thus permitting drive to pass from the gear to the shaft. In some instances the hub may be integral with the gear shaft. The sliding ring system can be either a dog clutch ring or a synchronizer ring assembly; many different sizes and types are available. In a sequential gearbox, the sliding ring system is actuated by a selector fork, which in turn is actuated by the rotation of a gearchange barrel upon which is a cam profile. As the barrel is rotated the cam profile causes the correct selector fork to move at the correct time.
In operation of such a system, to effect a gearchange, one gear is de-selected, and then the subsequent gear selected. In order for the sliding ring system to engage and disengage with the gear the drive torque needs to be cut, this is typically done through the engine to gearbox clutch and/or an electronic engine cut. A cut in the engine torque for the required time to allow the gear to disengage results in the rate of vehicle acceleration being reduced. In certain applications, for example in motor sport, it is not desirable for the vehicle acceleration rate to reduce during a gear change.